A Whole New Life
by xDeathbeats
Summary: Liyah-Jae Morgyn was taken to live with John Cena after he had found out about Liyah's abuse there... It was a conpleatly different life. She went under a whole change. This is Liyah-Jae Morgyn, aka Charlie Cena's story.


_I wanted to do a story that is a little out of my comfort zone, something I have never written before. I hope you like it._

_Warnings: Screens of self-harm and abuse, its only the first episode... If you think it will upset you please don't read._

* * *

_"911 whats your emergency?"_

_"H-Help... Me and my daughter... We've been shot"_

_"OK sir... Where are you?"_

_the operator could only hear slow breathing..._

_"Sir... Sir, you have to stay awake. Don't fall asleep, ok?"_

_John breaths slow... "Ok"_

_"Where are you sir?"_

_John tells her where he is._

_"Ok, Sir. Help is on the way... Just stay on the phone until they get there, ok?"_

_"Ok... My daughter.. She isn't moving" John moves the phone from his ear, "CHARLIE... CHARLIE" he puts the phone back to his ear, "She isn't responding"_

_"Is she breathing?"_

_"I don't know.. I can't move"_

_"OK, just hang in there. Help are almost there"_

_No response.._

_"Sir... Sir stay with me... Stay awake, sir"_

_No response..._

**6 Month Earlier.**

Liyah-Jae hasn't had the nicest of lives. At the age of 9 her mother committed suicide and ever since she has been bullied in school and had an abusive foster dad. Liyah-Jae also self-harms, she has done now for a few months. Her life was like a living hell whole and the only thing that got her through the day was knowing she would be getting away from all of this when she was old enough. She wanted to be a singer or wrestler, she hadn't really decided. Her mom was famous professional wrestler, Dannielynn Evans, real name Danielle Morgyn... She was a WWE Diva before she died, Woman's champion in fact. Her foster dad is the mayor of the town. Every body knows he abuses Liyah-Jae.. They're just scared to speak up.

Tonight was bad. Liyah-Jae's foster dad, Mark has just found out she self-harms, it was her worst nightmare.

Liyah-Jae was backed up against the wall. Mark was in her face.

"What do you think you're doing huh? Doing this shit, huh... ANSWER ME" he shouts down to her, Liyah-Jae cries more, she doesn't reply.

Mark starts to punch and kick her, constantly. Liyah-Jae is crying her poor heart out. Mark stops

"Get up", he says intimidating, Liyah-Jae picks her self off the floor. Her mouth, lips, check and nose were bleeding.

"You wanna hurt your self huh... Well why don't I do it for you" he says and slaps her. Her face swings around, she stumbles back but doesn't fall.

"C'mon Liyah... You've got more fight in you then this." he says smirking.

Liyah-Jae has had it, she rushes towards the kitchen.

"Where the fuck are you going?" he says following her. Liyah-Jae grabs a knife and points it in his direction.

"Please... Stop. Just stay away from me, please. I'm hurting a lot. Please leave me alone" She says pleading with Mark.

She wasn't going to stab Mark. It was just something to keep him away from her. She was hurting so damn bad. She couldn't take it.

"Give me the God damn knife, Liyah" he said walking towards her, she sticks the knife out a little more and catches Mark on the side of the hand. She is shocked.

"You stabbed me..."

"No-No...No. I didn't mean to, I swear"

He rushes to the phone.

"Yes... my foster-daughter has just stabbed me...yes...please come right away...ok thank you", he hangs up smirking.

"You're going to jail, Liyah-Jae" he said smirking. Liyah-Jae breaks down on the floor, crying.

_She wanted to die_

**The Next Day.**

John was sat at home with his girlfriend, Nicole. John&Nicole were both early morning risers so they were watching the early morning news. The story of the _Liyah-Jae stabbing Mark was on._

_"14-year-old Liyah-Jae Morgyn was reported to have stabbed her foster-father, Mark King in the hand. This isn't the first time Liyah-Jae has been in trouble with the police so she is thought to be in a lot of trouble. Liyah-Jae is daughter of WWE ex Wrestler, Dannielynn Garcia, who died 5 years ago from mixing drugs and alcohol. Liyah-Jae was arrested by police at 10pm last night. She was arrested with a bleeding nose, mouth and check and bruises all over her body... Detectives say that she did them to herself... We will update you on this story when more comes in_."

John was shocked beyond words. John had remembered a lot within that news report. He remembered how Him and Dannielynn dated, how he raised Liyah-Jae as his own daughter for 6 years, now she would call him "_Daddy" _and not John, How John left Dannielynn and Liyah-Jae for no reason whats so ever, and how when he tried to get her back Mark came to his house and beat him up... Everything.

He knew that Liyah-Jae would have never stabbed him, intellectually anyway... And anybody with sense would know she didn't do that to herself.. John knew how manipulative Mark was. He had to go to California and bail her out. He had to get her away from Mark.

"Nicole... I have to go get Liyah"

"What? John... When you broke up with Dannielynn you lost every responsibility for that girl... It's nothing to do with you anymore"

John shakes his head. "Nicole. If I didn't break up with Dannie, nothing like this would have happened... I have to go make things right"

Nicole sighs, not wanting John to get involved in any of this. "Ok... I'll be here when you get back"

"I love you"

"You too"

* * *

**6 hours 10 minutes later.**

Liyah-Jae was so confused. She was in jail than next thing she was told she was free to go because some one had bailed her out. She knew who the man was, duh. Didn't everybody? Famous wrestler and actor, John Cena... Things didn't add up... She was a teenager from Bakersfied, nothing special, she was ugly with bruises every where... Why did John Cena, of all people, bail her out.

Liyah-Jae is sat in John's car, she is looking at the floor, Mark had taught her that.

"I guess you may have some questions... And I'll answer them," John said and Liyah-Jae nodded.

"Ok well my name is John Cena. I used to date your mom before she died... I basically raised you as my daughter... When I saw everything on the news I couldn't watch, it hurt so much seeing you like this. I had to come and bail you out... Well say something"

"You have to give me permission to speak..." She said with her eyes on the floor, twiddling with her fingers.

"I...Give you permission?" he was horrified he had to give her permission to speak, this poor girl must have gone through hell.

"Thank you... And so what are you going to do now? Take me back to the house?"

"No.. I was wondering if you would like to stay with me and my girlfriend, Nicole. She is lovely. You don't have to... You can go home"

"No... Please. Thank you, it's a lovely offer of you. Are you shore?"

John nodded

"Thank you.. So, where do you live?"

"Las Vegas"

Liyah-Jae's eyes lit up. She has always wanted to go to Las Vegas. She smiled big.

"Buckle up, Liyah... It's a long ride. We'll stop off at McDonald's on the way"

"Um... I'm not allowed McDonald's"

"Why?"

"Mark says because I am so fat I don't need anything else fatty in my stomach"

John sighs. How can anyone be so cold telling a teenage girl she is fat? And also everything he has done to her... It makes him feel sick.

"You're not fat, Liyah. Forget about Mark... You never have to see him again"

Liyah-Jae smiled. Loving the sound of that.

A couple of hours into the car ride...

"My mom used to talk about you all the time you know"

"She did?..."

"Yes. She had a picture in her purse of you and her, she was holding me... I looked about 2"

"Oh yes, I remember that picture... That was my dad's birthday party"

Liyah-Jae smiles.

"Do you ever think about my mom?"

"...Every day"

"Do you regret leaving her?"

"Yes. If I didn't leave her she would still be here, and you wouldn't have been through all the pain you have been through."

* * *

_How did I do for a first chapter? Should I continue?_

_Hope you liked it.. x_


End file.
